Nightmares Come to Life
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: A night in the woods with Brady, Mikayla, Rebecca, and Boomer turns into a nightmare. Will they survive? One-Shot. Little Brakayla here and there.


Four teenagers sat around a small campfire late one night. One named Rebecca Fisher, one named Brady Parker, his brother, Boomer Parker, and Mikayla Mikoola.

"Truth or Dare…Brady!" Rebecca said. The king thought for a moment. "Dare," he said. "I dare you to stay out, alone, in the woods for ten minutes," Rebecca said, knowing he had a fear of the dark.

Boomer spoke up, "Come on, Becca. You know he hates the woods." Brady shook his head and stood up. "I've got this," he declared. His friends watched as Brady walked off into the dark forest. "Be careful!" Mikayla called after him. She blushed when her friends gave her knowing looks.

All was silent for awhile except for the crackle of the fire and soft breeze blowing through the trees. A growl from the woods startled the three at the fire. Rebecca stood and looked around. "Brady? Is that you?" Mikayla asked into the darkness. Another, deeper, growl came in response.

"Brady, you can come out now," Rebecca said shakily. Boomer stood as he pulled a banana from his jacket. He directed the girls behind him. The girls rolled their eyes and stood their ground.

The sound of clomping footsteps. Something grabbed Mikayla by the shoulder. She shrieked and flipped them.  
"Ouch! Calm down, it's just me," said Brady as he appeared from the shadows. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dude, why did you scare us like that?" Boomer sat back down. The boy raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I was in the woods and heard you guys calling me so I came back," Brady said, taking a seat next to Mikayla.

The brunette nodded to the woods, "We heard a growl from over there. Wasn't that you?" Brady slowly shook his head. "Guys, I came from the other direction. I didn't do that, I swear."

All the teen's faces paled. Boomer asked what everyone was thinking. "If that wasn't you…who, or what, was it?"

Another snarled and growl irrupted, closer this time. Two pairs of red eyes glowed in the soft light. A loud howl made Rebecca jump.

"Wolves. Kinkouwian wolves," Mikayla said softly.

Brady motioned for everyone to be quiet. Boomer drew his banana again. They caught a spot of fur here and there. "They're circling us," Boomer whispered.

Brady reached over to the fire and grasped the cool end of a burning branch. With a heave he threw the branch at a wolf. As it landed, they saw the creature for the first time in the firelight.

A great black animal, much bigger than a normal wolf, with glowing red eyes and three inch fangs, growled at the teens. Four, no, five creatures resembling the first closely gathered in a V-formation.

"You know," Brady started, "I think now would be a good time to…RUN!"

The teens where off, running through the woods, with the wolf like things behind them. Stumbling on, the kids headed towards the castle.

Mikayla tripped and fell to the ground. Brady stopped, turning back to help her.

The girl screamed as one of the terrifying animals grabbed her leg with its teeth. "No!" Brady yelled. He pitched a rock at the creature, earning a successful distraction.

Brady scooped up Mikayla and ran towards the castle. Boomer and Rebecca waited inside for them. As soon as they were all inside, Boomer slammed the door shut, locking it in place. He backed away slowly.

"That should hold them. Is Mikayla alright?" Rebecca asked. Brady placed the trembling girl on the couch. "She will be once she gets medical attention," he answered her.

Brady turned serious. "Rebecca, hand me those cloths," he said, "Boomer could you find something to sterilize the wound? Like peroxide?" The boy nodded and hurried off to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Boomer knew what it was.

"Alright, let us see what we're dealing with…" Brady trailed off. He raised Mikayla's pant's leg enough to see where the wolf had dug its teeth into her skin right above her ankle.

"Well, it's not too bad," Brady said. "You're a really bad liar," Mikayla told him. "Does it hurt?" The boy asked. The brunette shook her head, "Not really. It stings, though."

Something thudded on the door. Boomer appeared from the kitchen with a bottle.

"Here you go, doc," Boomer handed the bottle of chemical to Brady. The 'doctor' took it and unscrewed the cap. "Okay…this is probably going to burn a little," Brady said as he doused the wound with the contents.

In the next half-hour, Mikayla was all patched up. She and Brady were huddled up together under a blanket on the couch. Boomer was sitting next to Rebecca, shivering from fear.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Who's there?" Brady demanded, pulling Mikayla closer to him. For some odd reason she didn't object. "It's me, Mason," the knocker answered. Boomer stood and opened the door, revealing the royal advisor.

"Sorry, Mason. We were attacked by werewolves!" Boomer told the man.

Mason shook his head. "There haven't been werewolves at Kinkou for a hundred years," He told the group. Mikayla spoke next, "If there aren't any, then why do I have a giant tooth mark on my leg?" She showed him the bandages covering the wound.

Mason scowled, "Is this supposed to be a joke? Because I don't find it funny."

Mikayla looked down at her leg to find the cut gone. "If you're done with your silly little trick, go to sleep," Mason shut the door behind him.

"What happened? We where attacked by wolves and I got hurt…Right?" Mikayla said. The others nodded with pale faces. They sat in silence for awhile, trying to figure it out.

"Well, I don't think we will ever know. Not so sure I want to, either," Brady whispered so he didn't awake the sleeping Mikayla in his arms.

"We should get some sleep," Boomer said, standing. Rebecca walked over to the door, "Probably won't get much sleep, what with all the nightmares."

Brady carried Mikayla to her room and laid her down on her bed. "Night Kayla," he said as he kissed her forehead softly.

He went to his room and tried to some sleep. Hopefully, his dreams would be filled with the brunette guard girl. Instead, of the mysterious werewolves…


End file.
